Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules, and then say what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. So, all you have to do is create a new topic for each character, fill out this form and publish it at the bottom of the page: Name: (new topic title) Rank: Appearance: Personality: (It would be greatly appreciated if the personality is full and in-depth, but at least a sentence would be accepted if this is not possible) History: Family: Extra: '*Note: If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, if your cat was grouped into an archive but was not accepted, then repost your cat's form under a new section below. Cats posted without a section heading will be deleted off the page. Thank you! Stormclaw '''Name: '''Stormclaw '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance: Silver tabby with green eyes Personality: '''brave and noble '''History: '''ex-loner, joined the clan '''Family: '''Ashtail (Already joined the clan about a year ago???) '''Extras: Btw, ashtail127, the user is my brother. he has approved that our cats are related. Stormclaw74 (talk) 22:58, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Yup, the cats r related. Ashtail127 (talk) 23:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Add more to personality. "Fox-dung!""I know you are, but what am I?" 20:25, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Killerfang ✔ Name: Killerfang Rank: Warrior Appearance: A sleek, pure black she-cat with intense, emrald-green eyes and deathly sharp, white fangs Personality: She is very quiet and likes the shadows rather than the spotlight, she scares kits very easily (due to her fangs) and is VERY nervous around families History: She was found in NightClan territory when she was only a kit, only knowing her name, though cats think she was originly from DeathClan because her name sounded so "violent" Family:?? From DeathClan?? Extras: None. ' ' Autmnleaves (talk) 10:20, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Approved :P [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come 'and ''get ''me '']] 02:31, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ________Winter-Storm__________✔ '''Name: Winter-Storm Rank: Rogue Appearance: Snow-white Tabby with Ice-blue eyes Personality: Brave, likes snow, is kind to friends and clan members, and is protective when it comes to kits History: Unknown Family: Her parents died when she was born, so they are unknown. Extras: None. [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'''Kaiba is best]][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 22:09, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Approved :) [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come 'and ''get ''me '']] 22:59, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Fallenpaw ✔ Name: Fallenpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Fallenpaw is a beautiful snow white-coated she-cat with precious rare sapphire blue eyes and a long, bushy tail. Her legs are very sturdily built, making her fast and able to climb the tallest trees! She is, herself, an attractive cat. Personality: Mysterious, shy, calm, gentle, brave, eco-friendly, loves the outdoors. History: Clanborn. Family: Unknown. Extras: None. -- FallenGuardianAngelTears (talk) 22:35, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ''Approved Rainy TalkBlog 23:41, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Eclipse ✔ Name: Eclipse Rank: Warrior Appearance: Eclipse is a handsome, muscular black tom with short fur parallel to his body. His eyes glow in a dim shade of blue. Personality: He is a bit of a laze, but can be counted on in times of need. He is also brave. History: He was once in a different Clan but joined NightClan, because of a massive flood that killed his family, other than him. He is still distraught to this day. Before he joined NightClan, however, he was a rouge. Because of his long, hard rogue-ship he is a great hunter. Family: His family is deceased. X-tras: None 'Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 14:54, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Approved :) Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 00:00, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Akari ✔ Name: Akari Rank: Loner Description: Akari is a mostly grey she-cat with a few white patches here and there. She has long paws and amber eyes. Personality: Akari is very blunt and to the point. She voices her opinion and doesn't care if someone is offended by it. She hates losing and, if another cat argues with her, she will turn it in to a debate until she wins. Akari is stubborn and always believes that she is right, no matter what evidence there is to prove otherwise. She is an extremely viscious fighter and gets really angry when provoked. She only cares about herself, and believes in survival of the fittest. Akari doesn't care about Clan boundaries/Clan rules (she thinks they are ridiculous), so she is often found in Clan territory and will often take a mouse or two. History: Akari has killed a few cats due to her viscious nature. She was born in to a rogue family but separated from them at a young age. Because of this, she had to learn to hunt and defended herself from others. She has only had herself to look after for a long time. This is why she usually only cares about herself. Akari has travelled frequently; she never stays in one place for long, as she does not not like to draw attention to herself. Family: Rogues (status unknown) Extras: Has multiple battle-scars. You have been tangled... in the frost 06:26, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Approved~ Noowww, plais go listen to them, mmm? Dewstone ✔ Name: Dewstone Rank: Warrior Description: Dewstone is mostly a brown tom with grey spots . He has a long tail . His eyes are blue . Personality: Though sometimes gruff, Dewstone is very caring to the kits , apprentices and elders . he is very duty - bound and is the first to leap into battle to rescue his clanmates . However , he is anger - prone and sometimes is shown to attack his clanmates if they shirk from their duty .Thus no cat dares to relax in his presence . Is great in battle . History: No cat knows his history . Wasw found in the nest of a now deceased queen . Seems that he was raised by loners or rogues who left him in Clan Territory . Family : Unlnown . Extras : Has a scar on his shoulder in a fight with a badger . Sutirthosaurus (talk) 09:24, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Accepted my young friend :) [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come 'and ''get ''me ]] 14:46, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Tigerkit and Lionkit Name: Tigerkit ✔ Rank: Kit Appearence: unusually stripped tabby she-cat with amber eyes Personality: Kind and sweet but can be loyal to her clan and a liitle bit to caring to cats from other clans and it get's her introuble sometimes. History: Half-Clan cat, Daughter of Goldentail from Silverclan and a Nightclan Warrior. Family: Lionkit-(Sister), Goldentail-(Father, Silverclan warrior) Extras: Ready to be an apprintice By: Cynderheart (talk) 16:14, April 7, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Name: Lionkit ✔ Rank: Kit Appearence: Lion-colored she-cat with amber eyes Personality: Just like her sister Tigerkit, kind and sweet but loyal to her clan and a little bit to caring to cats from other clans that also gets her in trouble sometimes. History: Half-Clan, Daughter of Goldentail from Silverclan and a Nightclan warrior. Family: Tigerkit-(Sister), Goldentail-(Father, Silverclan warrior) Extras: Ready to be an apprintice. By: Cynderheart (talk) 16:14, April 7, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Approved, both of them :) [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 15:16, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Fawnkit ✔ Name: Fawnkit Rank: Kit Appearance: fawn-coloured tabby she-kit with a white underbelly and emerald green eyes. Personality: Shy, quiet and secretive. But deep down inside her, she has determination and courage yet to be discovered. History: Former kittypet who became a rogue at four moons of age. Wanted to join NightClan for moons but too shy to ask. Family: Unknown (most likely kittypets) Extras: Becomes an apprentice in two moons time. By: 19:03, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Approved :D [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 00:33, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Frostheart ✔ Name: Frostheart Rank: Queen, Warrior Appearence: Snow-white she-cat with amber-blue eyes. Personality: kind and sweet also brave and loyal but got into trouble with the Nightclan leader for falling in love with a Silverclan warrior by the name of Goldentail. History: Born into Nightclan, but fell in love with a Silverclan warrior by the name of Goldentail and had his kits, Tigerkit and Lionkit. Family: Tigerkit - (Daughter), Lionkit - (Daughter), Goldentail - (Silverclan warrior, and mate) Extras: wants whats best for her kits. By: Cynderheart (talk) 14:39, April 11, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Approved :) [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 15:04, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Bonekit ✔ Rank:Kit Age: Four moons. Gender: Male Personilty: Loyal(As a kit can be) and is protective. He loves his sister, Silverkit. He can get annoyed and sometimes very grumpy. Since he is not an apprentice he can't fight or hunt well, but he can climb. Apperence: A white cat with black ears(Not Blackstar). Thick fur. He has yellow eyes(Still not Blackstar) and sharp claws. History: He and his sister, Silverkit are the kits of Graystorm and Snowheart. Snowheart died in battle and made Graystorm in grief. Bonekit and Silverkit also griefed for their mother. Family: Graystorm(father) Snowheart(mother) Silverkit(sister) Extras: None Berrywing (talk) 00:29, April 14, 2014 (UTC)Berrywing Approved! [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 04:16, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Silverkit ✔ Rank: Kit Age: Four moons. Gender: Female Personilty: Silly and very sweet. She will get into trouble and will want her way at times.(in a hey i want my way sense) Apperence: Silver she-cat with sage-green eyes. She has curly fur. History:She and her brother, Bonekit are the kits of Graystorm and Snowheart. Snowheart died in battle and Graystorm mourned heavyily. Silverkit and Bonekit mourned for their mother too. Family: Graystorm(father) Snowheart(mother) Bonekit(brother) Extras: None Berrywing (talk) 00:30, April 14, 2014 (UTC)Berrywing Approved :P [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 04:16, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Lunakit Rank:kit Gender:Female Personality: She is really *tsundere. Very clever, and really good at hunting & fighting. Appearance: Blackish pelt with a little moon shaped tabby on her forehead, she was born with it. History: Use to be a Kittypet, Luna is the name owner gave her. Her owner abandoned her, and moved to another city. Family: N/A Extras: She refused to change her name to a clan name, so her name is still Lunakit. *Tsudere is a type of personality who is intially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing his or her warm side over time. By Endza? Endza 21:20, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Approved :D [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 04:16, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Goldenheart and Neomiclaw Name: Goldenheart Rank: Warrior Appearence: Dark Ginger she-cat with strange blue-grey eyes Personality: Kind and sweet but likes to keep to herself and when she wants to talk there is no way of making her shut up. History: Born into Nightclan her Mother and Father died in a badger attack. Family: Neomiclaw- (Sister), Mothpelt- (Mother, R.I.P), Brittlefoot- (Father, R.I.P) Extra: Tanglepaw's to-be Mentor. By: Cynderheart (talk) 15:35, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Approved :P [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 04:16, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Name: Neomiclaw Rank: Warrior Appearence: black-and-white she-cat with strange blue-grey eyes. Personality: Kind and sweet but has a sharp tongue when other cats are rude to her. History: Born into Nightclan her mother and Father died in a badger attack. Family: Goldenheart- (sister), Mothpelt- (Mother, R.I.P), Brittlefoot- (Father, R.I.P) Extra: none By: Cynderheart (talk) 15:35, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Approved [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 04:16, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Forestfall and Mistheart Name: Forestfall Rank: Warrior Appearence: pale gray she-cat with forest green eyes. Personality: Foresttail is sarcastic, but loyal. She is a very good hunter and fighter. History: Former Loner Family: Mistheart- (sister) Extra: none - Seabreeze123 01:48, April 17, 2014 (UTC) More description please :c [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 04:16, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Name: Mistheart Rank: Warrior Appearence: smoky gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. Personality: Kind, sweet, and extremely sarcastic. History: Former Loner Family: Forestfall- (sister) Extra: none - Seabreeze123 01:48, April 17, 2014 (UTC) More description/personality [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 04:16, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Cheshire ✔ Rank: Loner/On-off Kittypet Appearance: Dusky black tom with a small variation of silver-grey patches, slightly transluscent off-white eyes (due to a problem with the pigmentation in his eyes) and semi-healed scars and wounds that tend to reopen if he moves too much. He has a tallish, slim structure, and one could say that his patches look as if clumps of fur had been torn out savagely, and replaced with the softer, silver-grey fur. Personality: Having displayed sociopathic/psychopathic tendencies throughout the majority of his life, his most prominent traits can be considered his worst, although at first glance his deceptive demeanour can seem like the real thing, as if he were truly in the moment and actually felt how he acted. Cheshire gets bored easily, prompting him to usually take the path that he believes leads to the most enjoyable of results for him; these paths usually tend to end in some other cat's misery, though. History: Probably due to not even himself clearly remembering how his kithood really went up until the point of time whereupon Desscheazo stopped taking in more charges and dropped them, his history is essentially all but known. However, it is fairly common knowledge to most that, so far, Desscheazo is the only cat he actually listens to. Family: Guardian: Desscheazo Extra: He has a fascination with blood, flesh and/or despair or comedy, showing great enjoyment when confronted with these as he considers these 'not boring at all!'. (Whoop, I finally finished Cheshire...) Made by + accepted Swiftkit Rank: Kit Appearance: Lithe, silver tabby tom-kit with blue eyes. Personality: He is shy to most cats, but when he gets to know you, he is very kind. So he's sorta tsundere. History: Clanborn Family: Sepia (mother), Unknown father (from NightClan) Extras: Will not be rped until born Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 20:44, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Accepted :P Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 00:48, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Lightkit Rank: Kit Appearance: A white kit with yellow eyes Personality: Brave, stelthy, quick... and full of passion History: Unknown Family: Parents (deceased, unknown) Extra: None [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'Kaiba is best]][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 01:09, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Please add a little bit more description, then I'll approve. :) You have been tangled... in the frost 07:47, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Coldflower ✔ Rank: Warrior Appearance: light gray she-cat with gray dapples on her tail and head Personality: Very snappish and rude. Does care about others, but in all honestly, hates almost everyone. She has almost no friends, but she does try to have someone she can rely on when the moment gets rough. Coldflower is a fighter, and has kiled others before. She is not shy, and tends to be brutal, not just in actions, but words too. History: When she was little, her parents treated her terribly, and she grew up isolated. When she was an apprentice, her mother pushed her too hard, and Coldflower killed her, desperate for escape. Her father later died after a supposed rouge attack, but what was really an ambush set by his own daughter. Her brother was sickly, and never made it to be a warrior, while her sister died in a rockfall right after their warrior ceremony. Family: Mudthorn (father, desceased, residence unknown.) Russetwhisker (mother, desceased, residence unknown.) Frogpaw (brother, desceased, verified StarClan member) and Sorrelshadow (sister, desceased verified StarClan member) Extras: She has a terrible fear of drowning, after her mother forced her to swim at high river, nearly killing her. [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'''Dreams 'Are 'Just ']][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'A 'Better 'Reality]] woo approved :D [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come 'and ''get ''me ]] Specks ✔ Name: Specks Rank: Rogue/Loner Appearance: light brown tabby with emerald green eyes. She has darker brown stripes running through her and her tail has choco brown rings. Personality: She's a fired up she-cat and isn't afraid to speak what she thinks. She's not afraid of the Clan cats, and would fight if she has to to survive. She has up to no friends, but she's heard of "friendly" she-cat rogues such as Frosty and Kitkat (woops, adding them in everywhere XD) She's rumored to be loyal to her friends and family, but nobody knows that for sure. She's usually hidden somewhere, and doesn't show herself unless necessary. History: Long ago, her parents were kittypets, but she despied being locked in a place like that, so she decided to escape. She left her parents there, thinking that they wanted that life and they would enjoy it. But when she heard that her mother died and her father was sick and the Twolegs couldn't help him, she regretted her choice. When she had her own kit, Sagekit (if and only tangle approves), she decided to cast him out, in fear that she would be unable to help him. Family: (if Tangle approves) Sagekit, son. Extras: She's afraid of dying, even though she loves to fight and isn't afraid to charge at something unknown. She hates being the boss, she prefers to be the one just fighting. She also hates taking care of others, because she thinks she'll be unable to do so and she'll fail like when she left her parents in the care of the Twolegs. woo, long xD approved by me cause I made the cat :3 [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me '']] Runningwish ✔ Name: Runningwish Rank: Warrior Appearance: Slender, lithe, pale silver tabby she-cat with a white belly, brilliant green eyes, and soft fur. Personality: She is usually reserved and quiet because she feels lonely, though she can get quite loud if she has to. She thinks kits are quite annoying and tries to stay as far away as possible from them because she doesn't want to get into trouble due to their mischief. She's a perfectionist and doesn't like doing something that doesn't score high on her priority list. As long as it's not kits, she is quite loveable and friendly, but she prefers not to let that side of her show. History: She was Clanborn with no siblings. When she was a very young kit, a fox attacked the camp. Her parents went to defend the camp, but her mother died in the process. Her father was distraught, but he kept on fighting until he and the fox killed each other. She grew up as and orphan, never knowing who her parents were, and she was causing trouble so she could get attention. The fact that she doesn't want kits' parents to die is why she stays far away from kits. Family: Specklepelt (mother), Yellowblaze (father). They are both deceased. Extras: She thinks that those who strive to be the best need to get lives and accept the fact that Stromstar isn't dying any time soon. [http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 ''Kakashi''][http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life.] 18:11, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Approved :D (thank you for the good descriptions and such xD) Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 21:55, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Name: Mika ✔ Rank: Warrior Appearance: A young cream colored she-cat with fiery amber eyes. Personality: She is very tsundere; seeming to be cold, rude, harsh, and spiteful by first glance, but deep inside she is a soft, sweet, warm and considerate cat, that is if you can get close enough to her. Mika always feels like she is alone and tries her best to push other cats away in fear of them leaving her like others before them. She always say things she regrets, and usually mean the oppisite of what she just said. Mika gets very angry easily and will usually throw your anger out at others and tends to do almost whatever she wants. History: Mika was born in a rich family as a kittypet. When she was older she was rejected by the twolegs and family continuous times and finally ran away from them into the forest, living as a loner. A few times she had met some other cats, traveling with them, but later they all seemed to push her away, and soon after leaving her to fend for herself. Later she found NightClan and decided to join as an apprentice knowing she won't be able to live on her own. Since then she lived among the clan cats. Family: Mother: Sugar, deceased. Siblings: All unknown. (Is this good? (/>///<\) ) The brighter the light, the darker the shadow. 23:20, May 11, 2014 (UTC) approved :D It's good fuzz <3 Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 23:32, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Echostorm ✔ Name: Echostorm Rank: Warrior Appearance: lithe brown she-cat with gray patches over her back. Dark blue eyes, and has one small scar on her cheek. Personality: Usually calm, but this is only a mask for what she really feels. In truth, she hates NightClan, and all the levels of hieracry. She dreams of blood and carnage, but it far too weak to carry out any plan on her own. She's very manipulative, and can easily get a cat to do what she wishes, by playing with their weaks spots. Echostorm is a very dangerous cat, and one you should never get angry, unless you enjoy having less limbs. History: Born a rouge, she was left to fend for herself at an early age. Her one friend, Jay, was the only thing that kept her from going insane. But after NightClan killed Jay, Echostorm went crazy, and secretly murdered many cats. After that, she tricked Stormstar into letting her join the Clan, and now plots to bring it down. No cat really knows of her intentions. Family: All dead, or never to be seen again Extras: Jay is the only cat she's ever cared about, and is her only weakness. Luckily for her, NightClan doesn't know who he was. Whoever said "Stick and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me" never had a dictionary thrown at them Whoa, approved <3 Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 03:25, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Stoneheart ✔ Name: Stoneheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: Dark gray tom with strong, burly muscles. Quite agile compared to the bulky toms who are mostly clumsy.He has sleek fur, making him seem more handsome then most. Personality: He tends to have moodswings, and hates to be contradicted. He has strong feelings about NightClan, but he doesn't think the Clan should be run the way it is. He usually acts as though he doesn't care, but inside, he feels loss and pain, a wave of pain that could never be released or concealed. History: He may have been Clanborn, but his mother died when she was forced into battle. She may have been doing her "duty", but Stoneheart thought she should have been with him, taking care of him and his family. His father died when a rat attack struck, with an infection too big to heal. Stoneheart blames the medicine cats for his death, and hates going there, even if he has a deep wound. His brother then died with greencough, another fault of the medicine cats. Deep inside, Stoneheart hates the way the Clan has acted, but he knows he has to try to remain loyal. Family: All dead, as described above. Extras: He has a secret fear of dying and exile, despite his dark thoughts about NightClan. He knows it's his home, yet he hates it, but he also wants to stay there forever. He has mixed feelings, and hasn't thought about taking action before. Made by Firey and approved by Firey. :3 Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 03:46, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Vokki ✔ '''Name: Vokki Rank: Rogue Appearance: '''Slightly brown, grey she cat with dark spirals along her sides and small lines coming from the corners of her eyes to the back of her ears. Very fluffy fu r, but quite sleek tail. Peircing blue eyes that seem to slightly glow. Long, dark claws. Beneath her long fur, she's very strong and agile. '''Personality: Mood changes very quickly. Very insistent and dertermined, sometimes to the point where she's a little stubborn. Quite bright and smart, and a quick thinker. Hates NightClan. She is nicer to rogues and loners than she is to clan cats, but she prefers to stay alone and is very cold and iscolated. History: Vokki hates NightClan because when her mother, Sky, accidentally wandered onto the clan territory, one of the warriors accidentally dealed a blow more forcefully than they meant to and Sky died. Vokki's dad died three moons before she was born and no one knows how. Scared, Vokki ran away after her mother's demise and found herself in the alley. There she was found by a black she-cat - who just happens to be Checkers mom XD - and the cat tried to make her a kittypet. Much like the clan cats, Vokki despises being locked up, only being allowed out when someone says so, only eating when allowed, etc. She refused and when the she-cat continued Vokki attacked her and ran away. She later came back to the alley and made herself known there, teaching herself to fight and hunt properly. Family: Mother: Dead | Father: Dead | No siblings Extras: N/A Frosteh Da Bee :D 11:40, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Approved Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 14:26, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Takeshi and Sachi Takeshi Rank: Loner Appearance: Jet-black tom with pale, soft blue eyes and a white stripe running down his back from his nose to his tail tip. He has small, fox-like ears and paws. Personality: Takeshi is reckless and aggressive, and will charge into a fight without second - or any - thought. Once he is angered, he won't become calm until the source of the rage is gone. The only one that can calm him down is his younger sister, Sachi. When he isn't angry, he's always jerkish and battle-ready. He always tries to pick fights, despite Sachi's protests. He can't stand to stay still for one heartbeat, so he's always doing something to interest himself. He talks rather loudly, and can come off as a bit obnoxious, but isn't meaning to be like that; his voice is just naturally loud! Family: Sachi (younger sister, alive) History: Takeshi was born in an abandoned fox den on a rainy night. His and Sachi's mother and father tried to take them to higher ground so they wouldn't be washed out of the den by the rain, but only Takeshi made it safely to high ground. Sachi and their parents were missing, and new-born Takeshi was alone. His father had tried to name him before he went missing. A fox found the kit, and instead of killing him, took him home to her den and cared for him. After a few moons, Takeshi and his sister were reunited. It turned out that Sachi had been found by a NightClan cat and nursed back to health. From there on, Takeshi became far more protective of his younger sister. The two siblings lived together, despite being completely different, and were often mistaken for being mates instead of siblings, to which Takeshi replied with his claws! Extras: None Approved Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. Sachi Rank: Loner Appearance: Pure white she-cat with one black stripe running down her back from nose to tail tip. She has pale leaf-green eyes. She has small, soft paws and long slender legs. Personality: Sachi is the complete opposite of her brother; calm, optimistic, and quiet. Sachi tries to avoid fights whenever possible, but she has sharp fighting skills anyway. Her voice is very soft, but she isn't shy; she is very friendly and nice. She can sometimes be a bit sarcastic, but it's normally good-natured humor. She never gets angry, because she's so optimistic and such. When her brother is on a rampage, she is the only one that could be able to stop him before someone gets hurt. Her fur isn't ruffled by a little insult; instead, she just calmly shakes it off and walks away. Family: Takeshi (brother, alive) History: She and Takeshi were born in an abandoned fox den on a rainy night. Their parents tried to get them to higher ground, but only Takeshi made it, and Sachi and her parents were washed away by surging water. Sachi was found, unconcious and almost dead, by a NightClan warrior and lived in the Clan until she was old enough to care for herself. She then left to find her brother. She found Takeshi hunting for food, and then after a bit of recognition issues, they found that they were siblings divided. From then on, Sachi found that her brother became far more protective of her. Sometimes, she returns to the NightClan camp entrance and searches for the warriors that found her, but never finds her... Extras: None both by Eevee~ c: I did not trip and fall. I just attacked the floor and believe I'm winning. 03:59, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Approved Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. Ryuu ✔ Name: Ryuu (duh xD) Rank: Rogue/Loner Appearance: Dark gray tom with blazing blue eyes. He has black stripes running through his fur, and a white paw. (only at the paw, not the leg) Personality: He pretty much hates all cats. He's fierce and arrogant, and doesn't care what others think of him. Inside, he's a mess. He misses his family, his mate, his son (who he doesn't know) and just his old life. He's reckless, and definitely doesn't care what happens to him, it's a wonder how he's alive. When he met Specks, he was actually really kind to her, not like the cat he is now. He loved her, and right about now, he misses her. But after Sage was born, he didn't want to be apart of the family anymore, since Specks didn't have the heart, or the courage to race him herself. (That's another reason why Specks was afraid to raise Sagekit). After that, he grew cold-hearted, and turned everybody away. Family: Mate - Specks. Son - Sagekit History: He met Specks really early in his years, and grew to like her snappy spirit. She was pretty much a replica of him, only a little more broken down because of the news with her parents. They ended up becoming mates, thus having Sagekit. But Ryuu was worried about the survival of his kit, and didn't want to be part of the family anymore. He left Specks to raise him on her own, thinking that Specks had the courage to do so. But to his surprise, she ended up leaving Sage to the Clans. Ever since that moment when they separated, he turned everybody away, and didn't want to have a life with others anymore. Extras: None really. Made and approved by me. Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. Category:Join the Clan